Kisses,and I love Yous
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Each chapter is different based off a Kiss Prompt List From Tumblr.
1. Good Morning

Good morning

Mark turned over onto his side, running a hand through his hair as he yawned. Slipping his arm around her waist,pressing their bodies close. Becky mumbled something he didn't really understand as she turned to face him, cuddling into him.

"What was that. Becks?" he hummed teasingly, softly rubbing her shoulder. He smiled as he felt her lips against his thoart. He could make out the words now as Becky slips her arms around his torso,nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"Too early."

Becky mutters, smiling as she strokes his back,she still is sleepy, she just wants to lay in bed with him for a while longer.

Mark simply pouts before he grins, as he trails his fingers from her forearm to underneath her chin. Cupping the right side of her face as he brushes back a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

Dipping his head a bit as Becky opens her eyes to look at him. He brushes his lips against hers letting out a small moan when he feels Becky cup the back of his neck.

They both let out smalls hums of pleasure as they mumbled agaist each other's lips.

"Good Morning."


	2. Forehead Kiss

Mark notices that Becky is silent when she gets in the car, no morning whispered against his lips, or a kiss on his cheek like he's use to being greeted by her. He glances over to see Mrs. and Mr. Conner looking in their direction, as he starts the engine, and pulls out of the driveway.

He doesn't want to push Becky into telling him what's bothering her. He already knows that she has a lot on her mind with her dream of college being ripped away. When she came over to his apartment and simply threw her arms around him. He feels bad that he added on to that with the mention of the job in Minnesota. If staying in Landford ment that they won't be miles seperating him, and Becky, than he's fine with it.

He kisses her forehead,as he places his hands on top of the Mustang's hood. Grinning boyishly as he feels Becky wrap her arms around his torso. He presses himself into her, when she mentions that they should start with the Gas Station. Becky presses her face against his neck. Whispering,that she loves him, and he whispers back that he's will always be here for her.

He pulls her close to his side as they walk into the little store of the gas station that Becky mentioned yesterday. Smiling to himself as Becky snuggles into his side.


	3. Awkward Kiss

"Becky!"

The blonde groaned at she heard her name being yelled by her mother. She's just wants to sleep, she's not that sick anymore but….

" Becky!" She squeezed her eyes shut grumbling about how Darlene gets special treatment when she's sick, but not her as she sits up. Rolling her eyes as she gets up to open the door

Mark scowls then smirks as calls Becky a brat, and gives him a look that's he use to by know. He walks over, and pulls Becky into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder

She ignores her mother's remark for the comforting feeling of Mark resting his chin on her shoulder. She can't help but smirk as she nuzzles him. Feeling his hands rest on her hips as he presses there forehead together. Her lips titls upwards into a small smirk, while Mark has his trademark smirk as they hear her mother mutter something about disgusting.

"Ya feeling better, Becky?" Mark questions as he places his hand against her forehead. They haven't gone out since Becky came down with a cold last week. He's glad that offered him to come over so he can check on her. He doesn't like seeing her like this, he rather be the one feeling like crap than her.

"Better. Still not ...mmph" she's cut off as Mark cups her face, and kisses her. She places her hands on his shoulders as she relax. Mumbling into the kiss, as she hears Mark softly groan and chuckle against her lips.

"Your gonna get sick." she pouts as she runs her fingers through his hair, while Mark has another thing in his mind as he kisses her neck.

"Don't care. I missed you the past week Becky." He mutters lovingly as he feels Becky part her lips a bit. Smirking as he takes the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

Opening her eyes as she hears someone clear their thoart Becky pulls away, as her face heats up.

Her grandmother, and Nana Mary are standing there staring at her and Mark's back.

"Mark."

"Hmmm." Mark nips at her neck, as he caress her jaw.

"Ah to be young again." Nana Mary states.

"Mother!" Bev exclaims

Becky just stands there feeling her face feel warmer by the second, as Mark finally softly asks her what's wrong.

Mark doesn't need Becky to answer as he hears Becky's grandmother call him the fonzie boy as he turns around.

"Uh…this.. is akward." Mark scratches the back of his head, as he feels his face flush, he squeeze Becky's hand back when she slips her hand into his.

Their outside in the driveway, he's seated on the tailgate of his truck. While Becky cups his face, her thumbs stroking his face. His ears are still red when Becky notices it, and says that's it cute. He presses his face against her shoulder.

"Becky." Mark grumbles as she giggles,

"It's cute. Honestly, Hunny." she bits her lip to keep from laughing as Mark gives a look that tells her clearly to drop it.

"Well at least I can tell your feeling better now." He stands up to lift the tailgate. Smirking as he turns around, and simply holds her close.

" Since I'm better. I've been wanting to actually eating something other than soup? So Pizza, big guy" Becky takes Mark soft hum as an Yes.

"I'll take ya anywhere right now Becky. But Pizza does sound good right now. Since I wasn't able to go on Break today"

"So Tony's."

"Do you know of any other pizza place in Lanford, Babe." Mark grins as Becky gives him that look.

"Your Lucky, I love you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. TipsyDrunk

She was about to fall asleep when, she heard someone knocking on the door, and hushed voices on the other her hair away from her face as she sat up in bed, her feet touching the floor as she gets up and makes her way from the bed to the door.

She blinks as she stares at Rick holding Mark by his shoulders. Rick tells her that what he and the guys drank may have been a bit to strong for Mark, as he hands her the keys to the car. She mumbles a 'Thanks' as she waves Rick away when he offers to help get Mark inside. She closes the door with her foot, crossing her arms as she turns on her heel to face Mark. She shakes her head as Mark removes his jacket, and shirt.

She pulls him by his hand to their bed, once Mark is laying down, She walks over to her side turns off the lamp and slips back into bed. Laying her head on her pillow. She grumbles sleepily as she feels his hand play with her hair.

"Becks, you still awake?" Mark whispers, as he twirls a strand of her hair between his fingers. His fingers brushing against her ear.

"Hunny, go to sleep." she mumbles.

Mark merely raises his head from his pillow, a sly smile on his face, as he slips his hand underneath the sheet to softly stroke Becky's thigh. Pressing closer to his sleepy wife, he nuzzles his cheek against hers.

"Becky."

"Sleep."

"No."

Becky locks eyes with a pouting Mark, the blonde shakes her head at his childish antic.

"Babe." Mark whines against her lips, as he softly squeeze her thigh. Kissing her temple, nipping at her jaw, while she mutters at him to go to sleep.

"Mark, go to sleep."

"Love you."

"I know that. But please just go to sleep."

Becky feels his hand go from her thigh to the small of her back. She knows that Mark is sleepy, tipsy and sleepy. Her hand cupping the back of his neck,as Mark lays his head into the crook of her neck.

Mark nuzzles Becky's neck kissing her collarbone as he settles his arm around her waist. While Becky lets out a sigh of a relief as she listens to Mark softly mumble her name. The feeling of his chest rising, and falling in a steady rythem, made the blonde close her eyes.


End file.
